Things Heard in Camp at Night
by Orlandoinabedsheet
Summary: Frodo listens and learns some things about some of his companions. L/A fluff


Title: Things Heard in Camp at Night  
Author: Orlandoinabedsheet (CC)  
Dedication: To all the lovely L/A humor writers out there. And Tiger, my Muse, I adore you Baby.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately Legolas and Aragorn, and all other members of the fellowship are not mine.  
Summary: Frodo listens and learns some things about some of his companions.  
A/N: Starts as humor, ends as fluff.

Frodo wakes to the sound of laughter. Who ever decided to let Merry take a watch is a fool. A complete and utter fool. That decided Frodo gets up and wanders over to the rock where his cousins are giggling themselves sore. Dropping down beside Pippin he asks, "What's so funny?"  
Pippin manages to pant out between bouts of laughter, "They're at it again!"  
Frodo watches confused, "Who?"  
Merry catches his breath, "Aragorn and Legolas."  
Frodo glances back at the camp, the elven prince and the ranger are both missing, "At what exactly?"  
Pippin stops laughing and stares disbelievingly at Frodo, "You don't know?"  
"Know what?" Frodo asks annoyed.  
But there's no need for an answer as a moan reaches their ears.  
Frodo blushes crimson, "How long?"  
"At least once every two days since we left Rivendell, why else would they give me a watch?" Merry asks giggling again.  
"I thought Aragorn and Arwen..." Frodo trails off.  
"Not from what I've heard," Pippin informs him.  
Frodo, always one for a bit of gossip when the source is reliable sits forward a bit, "What have you heard?"  
"Rather a lot actually," Merry says smiling mischievously.  
Frodo blushes again, "About them."  
"Well for one the first night out when Aragorn went to wake Legolas up they discussed it," Pippin offers.  
In his interest to hear more Frodo stays silent. Merry picks up the tale, "Legolas wasn't very happy with Aragorn. He said something like 'And what of the Evenstar Estel?' I thought for sure they were going to have a row but Aragorn laughed and said, 'What, you're leaving me for my sister?'"  
"I laughed but Legolas didn't, he said 'She is not your sister Estel, as we both know.'" Pippin continues on, "Aragorn just laughed again, 'She many not be my sister by blood melin, but she is my sister, she and I both feel it.' Finally Legolas laughed, 'Does she plan to tell Elrond soon?' Aragorn laughed with him, 'While we are away Melda, whether we live or die he'll know the truth.'"  
"After that all we heard was 'thank you' and more of this," Merry finishes pointing toward the stand of trees where the moaning is coming from.  
"Do you suppose this is common behavior among men and elves?" Frodo asks with an obvious glance back at the camp.  
"If those two are any indication," Pippin giggles.  
A cry of two voices rends the air, the words lost in the mingling.  
"They really must think we're fools," Merry says shaking his head.  
Frodo looks at him with a puzzled expression, "How so?"  
"They told us they were 'going to take a bath' when they left," Pippin explains before glancing back at the edge of the clearing.  
Frodo surprises both Merry and Pippin as he smiles softly and says, "I'm sure they are. Now."  
When the surprise passes both laugh heartily. After they've calmed again Merry sits up, "It's quite fun to have someone who thinks like them about."  
Frodo blushes again at the implications of that, "Merry, must you tease me so?"  
"I'm sorry Frodo, I'm just in a teasing mood."  
"Well save it for them," He motions toward the river, "They're the ones who are hiding things from you."  
A few moments later Legolas strides softly back into the camp, his wet hair hanging loose over his shoulders. Pippin smiles at him, "Enjoy your bath?"  
Legolas returns the smile brightly, "It was very refreshing, thank you."  
Aragorn enters the clearing pulling on his shirt. Legolas doesn't try to hide his gazing at the quickly disappearing flesh. Merry laughs again. Aragorn gives him a look that quiets him. Having lost their sport Merry and Pippin return to watching for signs of other things stirring in the night. Frodo however continues to watch Aragorn and Legolas who seem unaware that he's sitting with his cousins on the rock.  
Legolas sits down beside the fire and sings softly as he begins to brush his hair out. Aragorn gracefully slips down behind him and takes the brush, Legolas stops singing. "You have such a lovely voice, keep singing," Aragorn murmurs and Legolas obliges. "Let me fix your hair melin, after all it is my fault it requires it."  
Legolas tilts his head and Aragorn begins to restore the braid at his temple. He sighs softly, "You just like playing with my hair Estel."  
"Aye, and you've never minded before."  
"I don't mind now, I was just stating a fact." Aragorn finishes his task and Legolas leans back against his chest. "You know this is going to have to stop," He slips his hands over Aragorn's about his waist. "As the quest wears on it shall become more dangerous and they will need us to be focused Estel."  
"My focus would be hurt by lacking your touch melda, especially while the road is calm. But I do understand you, no more midnight baths while we have a duty to them." He sighs softly, "Do you suppose destiny will ever allow us a space of peaceful time in which we can be together?"  
"Perhaps when this quest is over Estel. Until then let the fact that we're together be enough."  
"I couldn't do otherwise."  
And in that soft exchange Frodo saw what Merry and Pip had missed, the tenderness and care of two who had long been denied a happiness they deserved.

* * *

Elvish- straight out of a dictionary-  
melin- dear  
Melda- beloved 


End file.
